


Canon things the Dursleys did to Harry.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Tumblr metas. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: 1.) Made him sleep in a spider infested cupboard under their stairs when Dudley had a toy room and they had a guest room.2.) Only gave Harry hand-me-downs when they could afford to buy Dudley a tv to put in the kitchen as a homecoming gift.3.) Mrs.Figgs didn’t allow Harry to have fun when babysitting him in fear of the Dursleys finding out and never allowing her to babysit Harry again.4.) Vernon chocked Harry in OotP because he thought Harry had used magic.





	Canon things the Dursleys did to Harry.

1.) Made him sleep in a spider infested cupboard under their stairs when Dudley had a toy room and they had a guest room.

2.) Only gave Harry hand-me-downs when they could afford to buy Dudley a tv to put in the kitchen as a homecoming gift.

3.) Mrs.Figgs didn’t allow Harry to have fun when babysitting him in fear of the Dursleys finding out and never allowing her to babysit Harry again. 

4.) Vernon chocked Harry in OotP because he thought Harry had used magic.

5.) Made Harry go on diet so Dudley didn’t feel bad. Harry who is often described as skinny. Harry who ended up asking his friends to give him food.

6.) Petunia tried to hit Harry with a frying pan which thankfully Harry dodged. If a person hits a child or even a dog with a frying pan they are arrested.

7.) Never hugged Harry.

8.) Allowed Harry to cook sometime before Harry was eleven years old. This one isn’t that big but I’m mentioning for the fact bacon grease popping onto your skin really freaking hurts and it's easy for an adult to burn themselves cooking much less a child. 

8.) What age do you believe they shoved a kid in a cupboard? Yes I’m bringing this point up again. They had TWO spare rooms.

9.) An actually quote from the books: “long experience had taught him to remain out of arm’s reach of his uncle whenever possible.”

10.) Were perfectly fine with Dudley bullying Harry. Hell they probably encouraged such behavior.

11.) Vernon thought he could beat the magic out of Harry and thought that was a perfectly fine mentality.

12.) Harry tells Hermione (I’m pretty sure it’s Hermione) at the end of either the first book or the second that the Dursleys would only be disappointed that he didn’t die.

13.) The Dursleys canonical didn’t like Harry before meeting their nephew and knowing if Harry had magic. They didn’t want Dudley sorting with that lot. The whole Harry being a horcrux and that’s why the Dursleys were horrible theory is victim blaming.

14.) Despite Sirius having almost murdered a man infront of Harry & his friends and the fact Harry had thought him a criminal who betrayed his parents to Voldemort a few hours before Harry excitedly agrees to live with Sirius.

15.) Harry doesn’t enjoy the summer because it meant living with the Dursleys.

16.) Okay with dumping Harry at the train station by himself when they thought Harry had been lied to. Harry had no way of getting back home or money for a single meal in the muggle world that they knew of. 

17.) Wanted to leave Harry in the car while they spent a day celebrating Dudley’s birthday at the zoo. It was in summer. 

18.) Were completely fine with Aunt Marge’s smack talk of two dead people (dead people who were Harry’s parents and Petunia’s sister ) that made Harry so upset he turned her into a human balloon accidentally.

19.) Harry, purposely not admitting Sirius wasn’t a murderer (and people say Harry doesn’t have Slytherin traits), had to use his on the run godfather as blackmail to get the Dursleys to treat him nice.

20.) Despite having read all the books multiple times I cannot recall a single time Harry called his relatives’ house home.

21.) They only gave Harry Dudley’s spare room for broken toys when they thought they were being spied on by wizards.

22.) Harry was punished for accidental magic when Petunia knew, from Lily being her own sister, wizards and witches can not control accidentally magic.

23.) Allowed everyone to think Harry went to school for criminal boys instead of saying an old school Harry’s parents use to attend.

Feel free to add on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moved this over to ao3 once I found out you can post metas on here because tumblr.


End file.
